Daddy Day Care
by aliMmiller
Summary: When Blair has to leave town for a fashion week emergency, Chuck is left alone with a baby Henry for the first time. How will he manage? (Will include Nate/Chuck friendship, and Nate's offspring in future chapters! Chapter one is just the Bass boys!)


**This story will be a collection of one-shots over the years of Chuck (and later Nate!) alone with their offspring.**

**I don't own Gossip Girl, if I did, things would've been a little different!**

The first time it happened, it was far from planned. Henry was 5 months old and the most time he had spent away from Blair since his birth was 5 hours. The most time he had spent alone with Chuck and Dorota was 3 hours. The most time he had spent alone with only Chuck in the house was 27 minutes.

* * *

It was March 3rd and Paris fashion week was in full swing. Blair had decided to sit this one out and be home with her new family, while Jenny and Eleanor took care of all the details of the Waldorf Designs fashion show, while Blair micromanaged via Skype from her home in New York. Everything was going well until the day before the show, Eleanor had fallen ill with a bad case of food poisoning and Cyrus insisted she stay home and rest, after the doctor assured her that should would be just fine after a few days of bed rest. Even more worrying was the fact the most of the Waldorf team, including Jenny had eaten out at the same restaurant the previous night. Though other than Eleanor, only a few interns seemed to be displaying symptoms. When Blair found out, it was the most stressed she's been since her first show after taking over her mother's company and had fainted with exhaustion. Chuck had tried all his tricks, and when nothing seemed to work, he gassed up the Bass jet and got to work convincing Blair to do what she had to do.

When Chuck walked in the front door, Blair was yelling at the temporary housekeeper for not sanitizing Henry's bottles correctly and held her screaming son in her arms and making futile attempts to calm him as she dismissed the maid. Chuck sauntered over, kissed Blair on her flushed cheek and plucked Henry out of her arms. The baby immediately stopped screaming and curled into his father's $7000 custom Valentino suit that he had worn to his business meeting with some associates from Madrid. The meeting had not gone well, but the minute he had his son in his arms, all was forgotten and could be dealt with the next morning.

"He'll never calm down when your so stressed, my love. The jet is waiting for you at LaGuardia" Chuck saw the look on Blair's face and interrupted her before she could interject "we'll be fine".

"I can't leave you alone with Dorota in Poland, I never should have given her time off. Especially since I just fired that incompetent temp. I can't believe Dorota recommended her. I could tell from the look on your face when you walked in that you're not done with Madrid, so I can't ask you to miss that. I suppose I could ask Cyrus to watch Henry for the weekend."

Chuck kissed her to get her to stop talking a mile a minute so he could answer to her protests.

"You can't ask Cyrus to take care of both your mother and our son, you know how demanding Eleanor will be while on bed rest during fashion week. Yes, Madrid will need to be dealt with in the morning, but so does the fashion show, I'm sorry that I won't be able to come along, but really Blair, I'm his father, I really need to learn how to take care of him without any help. I made myself a promise when he was born that I would always be available for him and I can already see that slipping, I think we could use a father-son weekend. Plus, Nathaniel, Serena and Humphrey are all here in case we need them-"

"Do not entrust my child with any of them. Though I suppose you're right, and Lily will be back in less than 48 hours, but Chuck- you're an amazing father and nothing like Bart" Blair relented "You're also an amazing husband and I plan to show you just how much I appreciate you when I return".

Chuck smirked and gave her a passionate kiss before mumbling into her lips "Arthur's outside and I packed for you this morning when you were yelling at Jennifer Humphrey through the phone".

"I love you, Bass"

"I love you too, Bass"

Blair gave Chuck one more kiss before she picked Henry up and gave him a hug and several kisses all over his face. Her eyes were teary when she handed him back to Chuck.

"Three days" He reminded her "We'll be fine."

* * *

5 hours later Chuck was putting a sleepy Henry to bed after a quiet evening with everything going smoothly. Blair had called 3 times from the plane and twice insisted that she talk to Henry to remind him that even though she had to go away for a few days that she loved him very much.

Henry went down easy and Chuck was now sitting on his and Blair's bed going over notes for tomorrow morning's meeting while he waited for Blair to call to inform him of her safe arrival in the City of Light.

When Blair finally called him, she couldn't talk for long because she had to get to work right away and when they hung up and Chuck went to lay in their bed alone, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so alone. After an hour of restless tossing and turning, Chuck went to go retrieve Henry's portable bassinette and after situating it next to his side of the bed, he went to retrieve his infant. Once Henry was settled, both the Bass men fell into a deep slumber, with Chuck's hand resting gently on Henry's chest finding comfort in his small, but strong heartbeat.

* * *

When Chuck walked into Bass industries the next morning with Henry on his hip and a Gucci diaper bag slung over his shoulder he received more than a few curious and incredulous looks. Of course everyone at Bass, everyone from New York, knew that mister Bass had a young son that he loved and adored, but seeing the powerful and commanding Charles Bass in daddy mode was something else entirely. Of course, no one knew that little Henry Bass would be making his first appearance at Bass Industries today, when his father had a major meeting.

Chuck's secretary, an older British lady named Mildred rushed over to the father and son. "Oh Mr. Bass, I never knew you were bringing in young Master Bass this morning. Would you like for me to find a nanny while you are in your meeting, if no one is up to your standard, I would be happy to watch him for that time".

Chuck genuinely trusted the older woman and very much appreciated her offer, and other any other circumstances, would have been more than happy to leave Henry with her, but he told Blair that he would be able to look after Henry and wanted not only to prove his worth as a father to his wife, but also to himself. "Thank you Mildred, I do appreciate the offer, but Henry will be fine with me for the day, I'm sure he'll sleep through most of the morning, and while Mrs. Bass and the nanny are both out of the country, we've decided to have a father-son weekend. I will be leaving the office after this meeting, so please clear my schedule."

"Of course Mr. Bass" she checked her watch "You have about fifteen minutes until the your meeting starts".

Chuck gave her a perfunctory smile and went into the boardroom to get himself and his son settled for what he was sure would be a long morning. Arthur followed Chuck with Henry's plum coloured car seat which he had carried up from the limo, placed it on the table and wished Chuck luck with his meeting before leaving to go wait in the limo until his employers needed him again.

Chuck considered for a few minutes where he should situate Henry before deciding to strap the car seat to a chair and bring it next to his seat at the head of the table. He placed Henry in the seat and was opening his brief case when Mildred came in and informed him that the Spanish businessmen had arrived.

"Thank you Mildred, go ahead and send them in. Also, please bring in the refreshments".

"Right away Mr. Bass, let me know if you need any help with the baby".

While Chuck appreciated the offer for help, he couldn't help feeling a little agitated at the fact that people didn't seem to think he'd be able to handle his own son. Either way, he didn't have time to dwell on the comment because three Spanish hotel moguls were entering the room, along with two other Bass associates located in Spain. At first, none of the men noticed the baby next to the powerful Chuck Bass, but once they heard a small whimper from the head of the table, Chuck saw a mixture of expressions on their faces, from confusion followed by curiosity, to uneasiness and even a little bit of delightful recognition with the belief that the CEO had gone soft. Chuck chose to not acknowledge these countenances and swiftly grabbed a pacifier from his briefcase and popped it into Henry's mouth, after which the baby fell promptly back to sleep. He then turned back to face the industrialists and returned to his argument from the previous evening in hopes of breaking a deal.

* * *

By lunchtime, Chuck had not only acquired 2 new Madrid hotels, but also another in Barcelona and a villa in Majorca. For the first few hours of the meeting, Henry had slept peacefully, all while getting quite a few curious glances, but after a while, all the yelling in Spanish had woken him up. When giving him his pacifier didn't work, Chuck picked him up and held him close and in a few minutes Henry was sleeping contently in his father's arms. When Chuck tried to place him back in his seat though, Henry opened his eyes and gave his father a look that said 'Are you kidding me' with an expression of a time bomb ready to explode. Chuck knew this expression well, having seen it on his wife many times over the years, and had learned long ago that the result of not obliging to the demands of the owner of the expression would not be pretty, so he picked Henry back up and continued with the meeting.

* * *

Many people got to see a different side of Chuck Bass that day, but one thing was clear, the only people he would every go soft for would be Blair and Henry Bass, and he was still a ruthless business man, with no promise of ever changing. What the business men didn't see though, was the look of love and affection that Chuck gave his son when he looked at Henry's small head resting on his shoulder and looking up at his daddy with nothing but pure love and idolization. They also missed the small talk between a father and his son once the meeting ended. But it was not missed by Mildred, who left Bass Industries that day seeing her boss as a whole new man; a loving and devoted father.

"One day this will all be yours Henry, if you want it. This whole city will be yours. But don't worry baby boy, nothing will ever come between our family. I'd give up my whole empire for you and your mother at the drop of a dime, because nothing will ever make me as rich as my family. I would die for you my love. " Chuck spoke with a passion rarely seen "What do you say we go home and give mommy a call?"

He kissed his son on the cheek and left the room, saying a quick goodbye to Mildred, as he was looking at his phone to dial Arthur to come around, he missed the tears that she wiped from her eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review so I can improve my writing! I know I struggle with writing dialogue, so I'm trying to improve that. The next chapter will probably a continuation of this chapter and include some Chate friendship! I'm sure you noticed the line 'I would die for you my love' is from the song 'Make Me Wanna Die' by the Pretty Reckless (Taylor Momsen's band) and was played during a great Chair moment, and I was listening to it as I was writing this, so I just had to include it!**

**I've made a post over on my tumblr with items I've mentioned in this story, and Henry's outfit if you're interested. My username is also alimmiller**


End file.
